Masters' Mothership
BACKGROUND The Robotech Master motherships are enormous constructs that form the most technologically advanced known civilization in space. The vessels serve as combat ships, manufacturing centers, population habitats and serve all other functions required by an advanced civilization. Shapes as an elongated hexagon with several superstructures and large antennas hung underneath, the motherships have thick walls and diverse defensive force walls to protect themselves from incoming fire. Their defensive and offensive armament is very extensive, and includes a Reflex Cannon that does require the ship to open two parallel booms. Unique to all known space vessels, the motherships use a reactionless drive system. On arrival near Earth, an oversight in the engine armour protection allowed this drive to be easily disabled on one of the ships, but this was immediately rectified on this and all other vessels. Internally, the vessels have clearly distinctive sections. The civilian population lives in an artificial cityscape divided in numerous levels and sections. Outside this area are engineering sections, large holds for ships as large as heavy cruisers, hangar rooms, command centers and a myriad of other spaces. During the Second Robotech War, most of the motherships that had traveled to Earth were either destroyed or crashed onto the surface. Zor Prime himself destroyed the flagship above Reflex Point in a futile attempt to destroy the Protoculture Matrix and the Invid Flower of Life. Model Type - Motehrship Class - Long Range/Term Colony/Transport/Combat Vessel Crew - 10 300 + 45 000 troops/pilots + 270 000 civilians MDC By Location Main Hull - 900 000 Engines - 60 000 Airlocks (many) - 400 Large Airlocks - 2 000 Mecha Bay Doors - 5 000 Sensor Antennas (many) - 500 Hull per 40ft - 500 Particle Cannon - 500 Particle Guns - 200 Pinpoint Barrier Shields (10) - 1000 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds Note - Barrier shields can intercept 2 attacks per melee each and recharge at a rate of 300 mdc per melee. However in the depleted state the ships are during the 2nd robotech war they can only parry 1 attack per melee and replenish at 150mdc per melee Speed Space - Mach 1.8 Air - Mach 0.9 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - Decades of operations before dry stores replenishment is needed. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 60 years without an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 1210m Length - 7260m Width - 5815m Weight - 6.28 billion tons Cargo - millions of tons of dry stores etc. See mecha complement below Power System - Zorrelev-210bisza protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster and numerous high capacity energy banks of a classified nature Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Reflex Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/planet Range - 300 000km Damage - 2d6x1 000 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every ten minutes Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (930) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 2d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Particle Guns (1200) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missile Range - 45km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 8 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 250 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 8000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 8000km and can target upto 400 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 25cm at 30km, as small as 150cm (2.0m) out to 75km and as small as 500cm (10.0m) out to 150km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 30ly. +1 second of lag for every 30ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 25 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 2 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 4000m doing 2d6x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complement 20 Destroyers 30 000 Bioroids with hoversleds 300 Assault Carriers References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG The Masters Saga